Teenage Trained Assassin - Seth Clearwater Love Story
by MissKirstyn145
Summary: My body was hidden by the leaves. Waiting. Waiting was a part of my "job". I'm back and I was going to get revenge on the beast the haunts my dreams and marked my body with red vicious lines. That stupid mother f**king shape shifter doesn't know what he's in for. Ironically enough the wolf was supposed to protect my tribe. Protector my ASS! I'm back and I'm not happy. Seth/ OC
1. Introduction

**_Hey guys,_**

**_This is my first story on Fan fiction because my old computer wouldn't let me upload stuff :(_**

**_But I got a new one for Christmas. YAYYYYYYYY ( Sorry Hyperness and Caffeine)_**

**_Well hope you enjoy_**

**_Kirstyn xx _**

* * *

**Name:** Ruari Catherine Doherty-Russell  
**Nicknames:** Gingie, Freckles.  
**Age:** 9 almost 10  
**Appearance:** Curly auburn hair, Brown/ Hazel eyes, Pale skin, Freckles  
**Birthday:** December 13th  
**Favourite** **Colour: **Green  
**Statues:** Human(for now)  
**Personality:** Happy, Funny, Tomboy, Smart.  
**Likes: **Dancing, Sports, Gymnastics, Running, Kick-Boxig, Figure-skating (believe it or not), Drawing, Writing, Hiking, Surfing, Singing, Playing guitar and Piano, Cliff diving (don't tell my mom and dad), Hanging with my friends, Bubbles, Tree climbing and Building cars with Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth.  
**Dislikes:** Vegetables, Not being with my friends, Homework, Bullies, Mean people and Paul Lahote(he's a meanie).  
**Family:** Robert Daniel Russell (dad) and Lily Bríd(breed) Doherty Russell.  
**Bio-  
**HIYA! Let me introduce myself my name is Ruari it sounds like Rory and NO it's not only a boy's name. It comes from rua+ri it means "Red headed King" in Irish. My mum is Irish, however my dad is Quileute so I got my pale skin, freckles from my mum, I got my brown eyes from my dad. My mum has red hair and my dad has dark brown so I guess my hair is a combination of favourite animal is a wolf and black panthers. My dad is helping in the army now, I miss him when he's not home but if it's what he has to do then I won't stop him. My best friends are Seth Clearwater. Jacob Black, Quil Atera, and Embry Call. I like Leah, she's Seth's sister and she is 15, her boyfriend Sam is really nice to me, he's 17.I'm not allowed have sugar or caffeine.

* * *

_**So that's your introduction to Ruari, sounds cute don't she. There's only hope that she'll stay innocent... Hope *Sigh and shakes head* Anyway on with the story.**_

_**Kirstyn**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola Amigos,**_

_**Right, this is chapter 1, I don't know if I'm doing this right...**_

_**I don't own Twilight :(**_

_**Seth: No need to cry you big baby :P**_

_**Me: Would you shut up! I was have a moment to myself and just to let you know I can kill you, just one type and what do ya know you have a snapped neck**_

_**Seth: You wouldn't do that would you? *Looks scared***_

_**Me: Maybe, maybe not.**_

_**Seth: Gulp**_

_**Anyways, I don't own Twilight that goes to SM but I do however own any unknown characters present in this story **_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Ruari P.O.V  
**Me and Seth were building a snowman in my front garden that was surrounded by the La Push forest. My dad was leaving to go to help the army in a few days. A sudden gust of wind blew my hat straight off my head and it blew into the forest, I'm not allowed to go into the forest but it was my favourite hat so I followed it.  
I was running and running trying to catch up to my hat when I suddenly tripped over something I looked up when I heard a gasp. A pale lady with bright red eyes and silver blond hair was holding my hat, without a word she gave me my hat and ran at inhuman speed. I got up to brush the dirt of my jeans but I looked down and saw blood, loads of blood. I looked behind me and my 9 year old eyes widened in shock when I saw a women with blood covering her neck and I automatically felt her pulse when I heard a bush move and next thing I know a thing black as night and as tall as a horse jumps out at me and bites my neck and its huge demon claws scraped across my stomach. I felt as if I was going to die, and with the pain I was in, I wished death would come quickly . I fell to the ground screaming in pain my brown eyes snapped open as blood seeped out of my neck and into my green coat, the beast wolf looked at me with eyes that were confused but it's claws were still digging into my shoulders and I let out another ear- deafening scream.  
Seth-Freckles? Where are you? Ruari answer me!  
I could only reply with another painful scream, the wolf got off me and ran into the woods. Seth ran over to me thrashing through the bushes his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. When he ran over to me his brown eyes widened t the sight of me.  
Seth- R-R-R-R-Ruari. W-w-w-whattt h-h-happened?  
Me- S-S-S-S-Seth h-h-h-help me.  
Then I blacked out.  
**  
****SethP.O.V**  
Ruari and I were in her yard building a snowman when she suddenly ran off, being 10 I didn't think much of it but then I heard her high-pitched scream, I dropped the carrots and followed her footprints into the "forbidden" woods by Ruari's house.  
Me-Freckles? Where are you? Ruari answer me!  
I was answered with another painful scream, that made me run faster. I was running through the bushes when I saw her lying there in her own blood.  
Me- R-R-R-R-Ruari. W-w-w-whattt h-h-happened?  
Ruari- S-S-S-S-Seth h-h-h-help me.  
Then her eyes closed. I freaked out thinking she's dead but I could see her chest move up and down in slight movements. I picked her up and ran back through the forest.  
I ran into her house and saw her mom & dad on the couch. Then everything happened in slow motion. Her mom dropped her cup of tea, and her dad ran over to me looked at Ruari, grabbed the keys and got the car started. Her mom ran back from the kitchen hold a wad of paper towels I took them and put them to Ruari's neck and ran to the car.  
Her dad made it to Forks hospital in under ten minutes, so I'm pretty sure he went over the speed limit. Her dad grabbed Ruari from my arms and ran into the hospital, ran up to and said  
Robert-Help her please.  
Panic filled his eyes and without hesitation took Ruari and put her on a hospital bed and rushed her to an operating room calling over his shoulder  
Dr.C- Get me a Scrub Team stat!  
And kept running, I looked down at myself, I was covered in Ruari's blood.  
**  
****Sam P.O.V**  
Oh my God, I just attacked a little girl. And it wasn't just any girl, it was f**king Ruari Doherty- Russell. Put she did smell like that vamp I'd been chasing s-. No Sam, that is no excuse to attack a little girl, I mean her face should have at least registered in my brain, she was around at the Clearwater's house enough, when I was there with Leah.  
I mentally winced at the thought of Leah. I should probably tell the Elders what I'd done. Oh shit Robert Russell was on the council with Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, and Old Quil. Well I'm screwed,I'm fricking dead werewolf meat, Robert is Ruari's dad. Yup I'm defiantly f**ked. Brilliant, my life couldn't get f**king better.

* * *

**_Hehehe, so what did ya think?_**

**_Sam has been very naughty ( Oh God that sounds dirty)_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed it,_**

**_Kirstyn xx_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Soo this is Chapter 2, I'm pretty proud of myself right now :)**_

_**Anyways, if someone could comment or anything really I'd appreciate it very much.**_

_**Me: Ruari will you say the disclaimer please?**_

_**Ruari: Hell no!**_

_**Me: Hey your 10, don't use that tone with me missy and why not?**_

_**Ruari: Did you seriously just ask that? I just got attacked by a WOLF!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah *Awkward turtle* Seth will you do it?**_

_**Seth: No you threatened to kill me.**_

_**Me: *Sigh* Fine I'll do it. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, it belongs to SM, however I do own any unknown characters.**_

_**Anyways enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx **_

* * *

**Ruari P.O.V.**

I heard a beeping noise, thinking it was my alarm and went to turn it off, but a flash of pain on my right collar-bone stopped me. I let out a huge groan and opened my eyes and I saw white walls. Strange, my walls were a light and forest green. I blinked and saw I was in the hospital. I thought _"Flip, please tell me I didn't run into a tree... again" __  
_Mom-Rob. Honey wake up. Ruari's awake.  
Dad- Huh? What? I'm up.  
My dad looked at me relief and worry crossing his eyes. He jumped up and gave me a hug, I let out a whimper and he quickly let go.  
Dad- Sorry, hun. How are you feeling?  
Me- It's okay. Three things 1. Why am I in the hospital? 2. Why haven't you left yet to help in the army?! does my collar-bone feel as if it's on fire?  
Just then (my fave doc in the world) came in and my dad stiffened, he believed in the legends so he thought that the Cullen's were The "Cold Ones". My opinion he's insane.  
Me- What's up doc? How's ? And why am I here?  
Doc- Hey Ruari, Esme is good. And you were attacked by an animal, Don't you remember?  
Then images of the big black wolf appeared in my head along with the women with pale skin and red eyes leaning over the dead women's body. I let out a small whimper.  
Me- Y-eah, I ran into the forest to get my hat, when I tripped over something I looked down to see what I'd tripped over and saw blood all down my pants and I saw a woman, I think she was an albino because she had insanely pale skin, red eyes and like white blond hair then there was a russel in the bushes and a black wolf the size of a horse jumped out, then bit into my collar-bone I screamed then Seth found me and I woke up here. But the weird thing is the wolf had eyes like a human, I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but they looked human .  
As soon as I'd said about the woman's and wolf's eyes, my dad and stiffened, I pursed my lips then said  
Me- So, this is awkward.  
Then everyone burst out laughing.  
Doc- It seems as if you're okay, so if your parents will just sign these forms, you'll be on your way. Remember, you need to change your bandages every 3 hours and take pain meds every 4. If your feeling dizzy or anything at all call me.  
I was so happy, I stood up on the bed (ignoring the drip and other things connected to me) and did a happy dance.  
I heard a laughing from the door and looked up I saw Seth casually leaning against the door.  
Seth- Hey Freckles, love the dancing.  
I rolled my eyes and opened my arms for him to give me a hug as I hugged him he whispered into my ear  
Seth- I was so afraid I was going to loose you. You gave me a heart-attack when I saw you lying in your blood.  
Me- Don't worry Boo, I'll never leave you. And if I do leave, I'll come right back. Your my best friend, I couldn't just leave.  
Seth- Thanks Freckles, you're my best friend too.  
Mom- Seth honey, I'm just gonna sign these papers then we can take Ruari home.  
I looked at mum and she had a guilty expression on her face when I told Seth I'd never leave him.  
Mum and dad signed the papers and then I was able to leave.

**Rob P.O.V  
**Sam Uley attacked _my _little girl. Oh he is so dead. That boy better not even look at my daughter again, or honest to God, I'll kill him, with my own two hands!

* * *

**_Anger management much? Like wo bro, take a chill pill, she's not dead...yet._**

**_ANyway hope you enjoyed it,_**

**_Kirstynxx_**


End file.
